Far Away
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: <html><head></head>Song Fic... Randy Orton/OC</html>


**Far Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars in this fic. I only own my Kiara Delay.**

This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

Kiara and her boyfriend Randy Orton have been away from each other for a while now and things weren't going to great talking over the phone. It's like they needed to be together at least for one day. Things would be a lot better that way, but Kiara knew what she was getting into when she started dating him. He was a professional wrestler with big dreams of his own. He never thought in a million years that he would have her in his life, but when he did he never imaged that he would be so far.

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<br>_  
><em>On my knees, I'll ask<br>Last chance for one last dance  
>'Cause with you, I'd withstand<br>All of hell to hold your hand  
>I'd give it all<br>I'd give for us  
>Give anything but I won't give up<br>'Cause you know,  
>you know, you know<br>_

Kiara's day just brighten up when he surprised her with a video chat. She smiled as they talked.

"So when are you getting time off?"

"Kiara I told you that I have no idea, babe you have to be patient with this."

"Randy I am being patient its just hard not knowing if or when I'm going to see you again."

"I know, but think of it this away we will see each other really soon."

"Okay."

"I have to go babe. I'll talk to you later."

"alright. I love you."

"Love you too Kiara." He said hanging up

__  
><em>So far away<br>Been far away for far too long  
>So far away<br>Been far away for far too long  
>But you know, you know, you know<br>_

Randy has been counting down the hours to the minutes until his plane landed in his hometown. Things seemed to be taking for ever just to even get to the woman that he loved. He knew that this was going to be the best day ever because after his plane landed he wouldn't be on the road for awhile. He couldn't wait to have his girl in his arms for the awhile. Once his plane landed he was bound on his big return to his house.

He pulled up to the house and got out of the car. He had his back turned when Kiara ran out of the door. Once he turned around she jumped into his arms. He held her close as they kissed each other. This was something that they had been wanting and waiting for.

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>_

_So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it_

Kiara and Randy stayed close to each other for the rest of the night. They cuddled, ate, made love and done pretty much everything under the sun together. Now it was the moment of truth. This was the time Randy was going to tell her that he was pretty much staying home with her for awhile and that things were getting better between them.

"Kiara?"

"Yeah."

"I have some news to tell you."

"What is it Randy?"

"Well I don't have to go back on the road."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And there is something else."

"What?"

"I want us to get married now."

"Randy I thought that you wanted a big wedding?"

"I don't need a huge wedding when I have you. I want to do it now and fast so I don't have to let you go."

Kiara just smiled as she kissed him. He returned it. She pulled away long enough to say "I love you and I will never let you go."

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing<br>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it<br>Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing<br>Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing<br>Hold on to me and, never let me go  
><em>


End file.
